


Dorian's Interlude

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Watching, thoughts on a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I couldn't think of a title for this one and since most of these ficlet's will be from Kell or Bull's POV I guess this will have to do for now.</p><p>I also missed doing this one on the actual day four and day five's has to do with the Kinsey Scale and there probably won't be an actual story. Sorry, I'll try better to keep up!</p><p>Day 4: How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dorian's Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I couldn't think of a title for this one and since most of these ficlet's will be from Kell or Bull's POV I guess this will have to do for now.
> 
> I also missed doing this one on the actual day four and day five's has to do with the Kinsey Scale and there probably won't be an actual story. Sorry, I'll try better to keep up!
> 
> Day 4: How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive?

Dorian despaired for his dear Inquisitor. She was a beautiful woman no matter how she denied it. Oh she never did anything to make herself beautiful, of course. Kept her thick gold hair tied severely back from her face, no kohl or rouge though with her natural colouring she didn't need it. Even what shkin she willingly showed was flawless, peaches and cream and delightful.

But she had no confidence in herself and her beauty. She was statuesque but slouched in a bid to make herself appear less noticeable, refusing to wear anything with a heel for the same reason. Her clothing was always of a plain tan or brown, no bright colours that might add a flush to her cheeks or bring out the clarity of her eyes. He now stood on the battlements watching the dear move towards the stables to speak with Blackwall and he noticed that she kept her strides short, most likely to distract the eye from how long and lean her legs were.

The whole thing made him incredibly angry.

After a moment he felt more than saw Sister Leliana approach behind him. And since he had noticed her, she must have wanted him to. Without turning to acknowledge her he waved his arm out towards the Inquisitor. “It's sad isn't it? All that beauty and not an ounce of confidence to use it.”

“She has had a hard time in the Ostwick Circle. This is her way of coping,” the woman replied, resting her elbows next to Dorian on the wall. “Not to worry, though. The Ball at Halam'shiral is coming soon and our Inquisitor will need to make a good impression on the Empresse. Between you, myself and Josephine, will will make our lovely Inquisitor the Belle of the Ball, yes?'

Dorian smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands together. “Ooh! I do so love playing dress up!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For pics of Kell or to see day five's Kinsey Scale results, stop on by my Tumblr! (http://www.tatteredspiderweb.tumblr.com)


End file.
